To determine if a new, experimental 10 Gamimune-N preparation can be rapidly infused in an outpatient setting similar to a physician's office and determine the maximum flow rates of Gamimune-N, 10%, which may be safely infused in subjects with primary immunodeficiency diseases, without including undesirable side effects.